


Rollercoaster

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Fear, Flashbacks, M/M, actual roller coaster, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron takes Liv to Blackpool Pleasure Beach he's met with the memory of Debbies wedding and refuses to go on the rides luckily Robert's their to offer his support</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on Tumblr by carlwritesbadsmut so this is for you

“No” Aaron said staring up at the old looking track.

“Stop being such an idiot” Liv tells her rolling her eyes, Gabby at her side laughing at the sheer terror on his face. “You’ve not been on a single ride yet Aaron, I saved all month for us to come to Blackpool, I even paid for your ticket as well for bringing us” Liv moans.

“Didn’t pay for my ticket” Robert laughs.

“No one invited you that’s why” Liv snarls.

“Shut it” Aaron tells him.

“Come on please” Liv begs.

“Go on then” Aaron tells her.

“Yes” Liv laughs making her way towards the Pepsi max Gabby at her side bad mouthing her brothers boyfriend and her sort of step uncle.

“I don’t believe it” Robert laughs.

“What?” Aaron asks looking up at the biggest ride at Blackpool pleasure beach moaning internally at his wicked little sister.

“Aaron Dingle scared of a rollercoaster” Robert laughs.

“Yeah you would be as well if you’d almost died in a fair ground after Chrissy hits a fucking plane out of the sky” Aaron tells him.

“Oh” Robert realises internally berating himself for not thinking.

“Shit sorry Aaron I didn’t even think of that” Robert tells him grabbing his arm stopping his advancement to the rollercoaster. “Why’d you agree to come if you don’t like them?” Robert asks.

 

“It’s fine I didn’t think about it until I got here and seen everyone screaming on all the rides did I? after everything that happened just kind of brought it all back to me” Aaron shrugs.

“I can tell her you’re not feeling well if you want” Robert tells him moving his hand from its place on his arm to grab Aaron’s hand.

Aaron goes to say no but the look on Robert’s face has him nodding.

“Liv” Robert shouts running ahead and stopping the other girls Aaron walks to them but before he can hear what they’re all saying Liv and Gabby go running off on their own.

“What did you say?” Aaron asks watching them climb the ramp to get on the Pepsi max.

“Told them you’re not feeling well so were gonna go to the beginning and play in the arcade” Robert smirks entwining their fingers and pulling him along.

“And where are we really going?” Aaron asks him.

“To the arcade to play on the games obviously, we aren’t leaving this place till you’ve won me a teddy” Robert laughs and Aaron can’t help but smile thankful that Robert hasn’t made a big deal of his freak out.

“Thanks” Aaron tells him.

“You don’t ever have to thank me, besides you not liking rides is a good thing” Robert tells him his face turning into predatory smile.

“Why?” Aaron can’t help but ask his curiosity getting the better of him, Robert’s always coming up with weird plans always keeps him guessing.

“Well because you don’t like rollercoasters I’m just gonna have to bring you back here alone and book a hotel room and for every roller-coaster you go on I’ll reward you” Robert smirks.

“A reward huh?” Aaron asks smirking.

“Yeah” Robert laughs tugging Aaron in for a kiss.

“I was thinking for every rollercoaster ride you go on I reward you with one orgasm” Robert shrugs as if it’s not a good idea.

“Well if that’s the reward maybe we should go catch Liv up and go on the Pepsi max after all” Aaron laughs turning round only to be tugged back by Robert’s grip on his hand.

“I don’t think so, I said we need to come back and book a hotel room first” Robert laughs leaning in for another kiss.

“Fine well I’ll make you a deal then” Aaron tells him pulling away from the kiss.

“huh?” Robert questions moving in to kiss Aaron’s cheek.

“whoever wins the least amount of teddies bottoms tonight” Aaron smirks walking into the arcade.

“You’re on” Robert laughs pulling out a twenty and putting it in the change machine.

“Be prepared to loose” Aaron laughs.

“I never loose” Robert smirks.


End file.
